You Taught Me How To Break A Heart
by KerriAmandaDanielleLutz
Summary: In all fairytales the princess always gets a happy ending but will Bella or will it be the end for her and Edward for good...


**You Taught Me How To Break A Heart**

Today was the day, I could feel it. Alice my best Friend and Edwards little sister, came over and did all my make-up and hair she even put me in the most beautiful dress ever, it was royal blue and reached the top of my thighs not in a slutty way, my hair was down curled and full of all sorts of chemicals that would take me a while to get out, but it was totally worth it. Edward rang and told me that he had some important news for me and so he was going to tell me at the place where we had our first date a little restraint in Port Angeles. Once Alice had finish, she walked me down stairs as I couldn't walk but myself in the 4 inch royal blue death traps on my feet that she liked to call shoes. I pulled them off my feet when Ali was out of eye sight and drove to the restaurant.

He was going to propose I could feel it Ali thought he was going to too, that's why she came over and put me in his favourite colour. This is it Mrs Edward Cullen … Isabella Cullen. I liked it. I day dreamed about our future together all the way to the restaurant.

When I found a parking Space I pulled on my shoes and walked rather confidently in to the restaurant, without falling over thank god. I opened the door and looked around to see if I could see him before deciding he wasn't here yet and walking up to the bar to order a drink whilst I waited. I ordered a martini extra dry whilst I waited for him. I look to my left hearing the door open but it was a couple … not Edward. Looking to my right to see if I hadn't walked past him my life came tumbling down. With his hands all over Tanya Denali the receptionist from where he worked and his tongue down her throat sat Edward. I downed my drink and I walked out of the restaurant and got in to my car and drove in to town to a small bar called "La Plush." Jake my childhood friend owned it and named it after the tiny little Indian reservation where he was from.

Once in there I ordered a tray full of shots after downing 6 Jake came up and asked me what was wrong I told him everything. Jake was furious he wanted to go to the restaurant and kill Edward, but I stopped him. Jake gave me a napkin and told me to write how I felt down and I could go jam up on stage with the Piano, Edward had been giving me piano lesson and I was okay for a beginner. After writing them down I nodded to Jake and got up on stage and started messing with the keys.

I got a funny feeling in my belly like butterflies and I looked at the door where Edward and Tanya walked in hand in hand. Luckily Edward didn't recognise me on the stage and I started playing the keys and the lyrics just flowed out of my mouth naturally.

_I hang on every word you said  
No one could get inside my head like you did  
Then I guess I was a fool for you then  
But now I understand  
It was all part of your plan  
And you should know that_

You taught me what it was  
To feel the sting of love  
To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody ever get that close to me again  
I learned so much from you  
Things I'd never do  
now that we're apart  
You taught me how to break a heart

Dear God if you can hear me know  
please stop the anger building up inside me  
I need you to come and guide me  
I look into the eyes  
Of the one I thought was mine  
And my all I scream is

You taught me what it was  
To feel the sting of love  
To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody ever get that close to me again  
I learned so much from you  
Things I'd never do  
now that we're apart  
You taught me how to break a heart

No one could get inside my head  
You taught me what it was  
To feel the sting of love  
To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody ever get that close to me again  
I learned so much from you  
Things I'd never do  
now that we're apart

You taught me what it was  
To feel the sting of love  
To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody ever get that close to me again  
I learned so much from you  
Things I'd never do  
now that we're apart  
You taught me how to break a heart

Tears were flowing down my face, the crowed was going wild. I stood and walked off stage. Jake wrapped his arms around me and I could see Edward sat staring at me I walked up to him and I could feel Jake stood behind me and I could hear him growling. "Bella Baby what you doing here I thought you were going out with Ali tonight?"

"Oh no I'm Single" in more ways than one I thought "I got a little hungry and I hadn't been to the restaurant that we went to on out first date for a while so I decide to get something to eat then I came here what about you what you been up to?"

"Oh here and there" he answered vaguely Tanya walked up to us not recognising me and wrapped her arms around him and tried to kiss him but he pushed her away. "Tanya I have a Girlfriend, Who's stood right behind you" Tanya dropped her arms and turned around completely panic stricken.

I turned around where Jake was stood then looked back at the pair "Oh really where is she?" he looked at me confused "I surly hope you don't mean me as that would insinuate that I would be cheating on my buff boyfriend he's an model if you didn't know and works all over the world" I Laughed and walked out the club I could hear Jake behind me shouting and baring them. I jumped in to my car and went home speeding all the way, which is so UN-me, it was probably the shots.

Once home I locked the door with the dead bolt and rang Alice and told her what happened crying down the phone to her she told e she was coming over. 10 minutes later I heard a bang at the door and thought it was Alice and unlocked the door where Edward came barging in "Get out" I snarled at him.

"I live here too, I don't know whats got in to you" I looked at me shocked "Whats happened why are you been like this?"

"Me" I roared "I'm not the one shoving my tongue down the receptionist mouth. I'm not the one who shoves my hand up her top to feel her up. I'm not the one who then has the cheek to go to my girlfriend best friend's bar to flaunt that I'm a man-whore who is just using her! I'm not the one who just goes home after been caught to try sleep with my Ex-Girlfriend after she has already made it perfectly clear that she doesn't EVER want to see you again. " Edward looked shocked at my outburst "But I am the one who feels like a piece of trash that you've used and thrown away once you got what you wanted. I am the one who is stood here right now and you are the one who's going to have to find somewhere else to sleep because you're not staying here so get out. You can ask Emmett or Jasper to come collect your stuff" I shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face I could hear him pounding his fist on the door so I turned up the volume on the TV. I heard the back door open and shoot then someone click the lock I walked through the kitchen to where Alice and Rosalie stood. I broke I hit the floor and tears just flew out of my eyes Alice wrapped her arms around me whilst Rosalie walked to the front door and got rid of him.

We all were curled up on the sofa with their arms wrapped around me. When I woke up in the morning I slipped out of their arms and walked to find my mobile that was playing devil in me by Kate Voegele. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Mrs Swan" a posh voice answered "this is Newton Records calling I'm Mike Newton the owner. I was at the La Plush bar last night and heard you playing, I would like the chance to record you and make you a star, please come to my office in Seattle" after he gave me all the information I needed and I ran up stairs and packet a suit case.

Chapter 2

"Flight SP6225 has just landed" the intercom said and then repeated it in Italian Spanish German and Russian all of which I had learned in my free time I walked through the door where Alice and the rest of the Cullen, including Edward unfortunately, stood waiting for me. I hadn't seen any of the Cullen in ages the last time I saw any of them was when Edward cheated on me and we broke up after been on the phone to mike I never returned, but I was back now I had just finished touring for 6 years. I was now 24 years old and a singer I was also a model for Victoria secret. I gave all the Cullen a hug and a kiss on the cheek Edward was stood on the end and after been swung round by Emmett I turned my back and completely ignored him.

We got in to our cars my baby had been shipped over it was a Fiat 500 in black with 2 electric blue strips down the middle and all the inside was electric blue too. I raced the Cullen's to their home obviously winning them all nobody was a match for my little baby. I got out of my car and sat on the bonnet.

A Volvo turned the corner ten minutes later and I knew instantly who it belong to how could I not when all my life that I lived in forks most of the best times happen in that car, the first 'I love you's' the first time we found out our secret meadow the first kiss all with it owner who I could stand to be alone with. Edward got out of the car and walked up to me "before you say out listen" I sated I froze I looked him in the eye "I was stupid to allow you to walk out of my life that was the first time id ever done that to anyone and what I did was unforgivable Tanya was a little bit of fun… no I didn't mean that she was nothing and I don't even understand why I did it and if it takes the rest of my life to show you how much you mean to me I will I will beg you to forgive me… I can't change what I did I do anything to go back in time and change it but I can't but that doesn't mean I can't change our future" before I could stop him his lips attached to mine and I melted I forgot where we were and the past and kissed him back.

And he was correct the future was a lot better, our family was together again and so were we.


End file.
